digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Justimon (disambiguation)
The arms Before I change anything, I want to make sure. I can't find any evidence of them all being dubbed before, other than the Critical Arm in Masters due to you having to use it to digivolve Justimon into his burst mode. I asked on the Masters forums for a profile but apparently only rookies get profiles (Which means the Digimon Masters wikia copy pasted their profile from THIS wiki, as it's word for word) https://steamcommunity.com/app/537180/discussions/0/1732089092441993375/?tscn=1538683981 . I looked at other Justimon game profiles and they dont mention the name of the arms. If this is the case and no one can find anything, then that means his other arms are the Thunder Arm (Blitz Arm) and the Big Wave Arm (Accel Arm) from Cyber/Hackers. https://i.imgur.com/0Loi5xb.png I put here, as I don't wanna edit pictures and such in case they WERE dubbed before, though I don't think they are as I haven't found this. There'd also be the Cyclonic arm, but that one's dubbed through Masters.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:18, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, the Masters wiki copies our profiles. ::God dammit Cyber Sleuth. The existing names of the arms were important to the design. Seriously, that translation team needs to get its head out of its ass. ::Technically, Battle also has translations. However, if we're having to choose stupid names anyway, I'd prefer to support treating the anime names as translating both the techniques and the equipment. "Thunderclap" at least sounds less idiotic than "Big Wave Arm". 16:38, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :So we'd have the Thunder Clap, Justice Burst and Voltage Blade as the names of the arms? I suppose that makes sense, since the Japanese name matches the name of the arms themselves. And yes, other than "Big Wave", the CS names makes sense tbh, no clue what they're thinking with that name. ::And tbh, I've mentioned before and learn a lot because of a SEA poster on GameFaqs. Basically, Bandai SEA do the translations and are infamous, SAO being the main culprit, for terrible translations. I think, for the most part, they're actually pretty good - they've stayed a good 95% faithful to already dubbed names (probably using this very wiki in all fairness). The names from World Data Squad and Championship seem to be what have been carried over - attack name wise, at least, meaning it's likely they did those too (Also, the legendary "Socerimon" is used there, which is such a dumb name my mind defaulted to "Sorcerimon" and didnt realise till uploading the models). Anyway, the SEA of Cyber (and next order) released in SEA before Europe and the US and their version was the exact same (it actually released weeks/months before and has the same PSN files and coding and whatever) and it was found to be the exact same as the US release, word for word. Funnily enough, they then got the EU version for HM meaning no SEA players can transfer their CS1 saves because of differing regions but at least that meant they got Ciel I guess lol. but yeah, CS1 and NO are the US version, HM is the EU version. The amount of butchering in the first game (and 99% has been corrected in Hackers Memory, such as the "Bakemon" fiasco for the eaters, and the nonsensical questions etc) is because it's bandai SEA. It does seem Championship and World Data Squad are them too (and those two games are ALSO known for terrible translations, "Mao" Digimon anyone?) so in the end, its down to second language english people. So yeah, "god damn cyber sleuth" fits because the recent games (and even some old from what I can see) aren't done by americans, or even europeans. So yeah = translation = SEA, SEA CS1 = US version, SEA CS2 = HM. But at least it's not as bad as the translations from sword art online games... theyre... terrible. from what I can tell, they've just copied stuff from this wiki and then I guess anything not already dubbed theyve thought "lets make up new names :D". Still counts as NA version tho, due to releasing in all regions.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:59, October 5, 2018 (UTC)